


Sexy Things. Maybe?

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Crack, Fanart, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Stripping, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied sexy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork.<br/>Self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whimper

 

 

First pic of this kind I drew for this fandom. I REGRET NOTHING. Even if it makes me want to die of embarrassment. Also [lunacarmin](lunacarmin.tumblr.com)'s fault.


	2. Slam Me Up Against the Wall

I'm very proud of this one. I'll go hide in embarrassment now.


	3. Dime Vaquero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the crack.

Bonus Cowboy Hat!


End file.
